Forum talk:Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts
So at which point do we name the heroes and villains? Also, does it close once there are ten nominations -- first come, first serve, or what? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :They'll be decided upon once the ten stories are ... well decided upon. Nominations are gonna stay open until the 29th; if we get just ten by then, that's what we work with. If there's more, voting starts. maggosh 14:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::All right then. BTW, if Arcana is chosen, then can Sengo Muramasa be the villain for it? Kind of like the Golbez to Nathaniel's Cecil Harvey? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::...alright, that seems plausible. I was thinking of using my super-secret antagonist - who none of you know about - but I'm still working on him/her, so yeah, I'll use Sengo. maggosh 15:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::All right then. I'm still thinking about the Nightverse characters. Probably looking at Xion as the heroine, and Xolduc as the villain. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Mecha: I think it would be better to have an original characters as a protagonist... summoning ten different heroes from ten different dimensions... Xion would seem really out of place. But I suppose it's up to you. -- 18:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::If Awakening is chosen, can I use Allen Trius and Crono Silverius as hero and villian, respectively? And the world can be either the Land of Dreams or Earth. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 19:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Might I propose bumping up the number of stories from 10 to 13? If this is based on Dissidia, well, the newest Dissidia will have 13 games represented. Besides, 13 is an oddly symbolic number for the KH series in general. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 18:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. maggosh 18:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... I see where you're coming from, but lets face it: Coming up with new stories/play modes for ''thirteen characters and their enemies is going to be a huge hassle... If anyone else thinks it should be thirteen, I guess we can discuss it further... -- 18:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, from the first Dissidia, we could have ten heroes and villains, and then one bonus hero/heroine and one bonus villain/villainess. Beyond that, then, let's just go with XIII universes. And you said the whole thing is wiki-wide anyway, didn't you? An assload of work split between x number of users makes it less of an assload. Admittedly, though, bringing it all together conherently could be an even bigger assload of work... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 21:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) @LegoAlchemist: I could be wrong, but I think that with regards to Xion being the heroine from the Nightverse, that incarnation is an extremely different Xion to the one in canon, enough so that she's... not quite a different character altogether, but not necessarily the same character as in canon. I can identify with that because my incarnations of Syaoran Li and the Vanitas Sentiment are also quite different from canon. Escaflowne X 22:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Let me put it this way. :I for one, do not want to use thirteen stories. I like your first idea, Mecha. It was in fact my full intention to use the way the first Dissidia did it when I started organizing the project. one bonus hero/heroine and one bonus villain/vilainess. That's fine. And then there's still Sora and Riku's universe to consider. So, if we have it this way, it is thirteen. :@Escaflowne X: I understand... but it's still technically the same character. I'm just saying I think we should stick with OC's. -- 23:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I never posted on this Lego......I think you mean Excaflowne X Evnyofdeath 23:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Right. -- 23:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You have some good points there, LA, but Vanitas and Xion don't exist in Sora's and Riku's universe anymore, and it's not like anybody remembers them/is alive to remember them in any case. I understand, but some of us (like me) suck at making good OCs, but are fairly decent with making new incarnations and new imaginings of existing characters. But hey, at least it wasn't someone that Sora and Riku would actually know, right? Escaflowne X 23:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, I see your point, but the whole idea is for Sora and Riku to meet new characters they have never encountered before. And for those characters to interact. Also, this is in the future. Anything that happens during the period of time between the end of Kingdom hearts II and when this is absolutely cannot contradict each other. For all we know, Sora "freed Xion from her torment" and she exists again. Then it would create a huge paradox if they were to meet in the story. :::I'm just saying it would be better to use actual OC's. That was the whole idea from the start. If your fanon doesn't use OC's, or you aren't good at making them... I'm sorry to say your story wouldn't be good for this situation. -- 23:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::... So then, do you WANT to postpone it until the Kingdom Hearts series has reached it's absolutely final conclusion? Because that's the only way I can think of to guarantee that there won't be any sudden "what-the-hell?" changes between the end of KHII and this. For all we know, Xehanort's Heartless is gonna pull another comeback out of his ass and actually SUCCEED in taking over, which means that Sora and Riku would BOTH be the equivalent of Chaos here. Dissidia isn't 100% canon for the characters that it includes. And neither, I'm certain, is Duodecidem. I'm not trying to fight here, but I feel compelled to keep this discussion going, as we're both bringing up good points, or so I feel. Escaflowne X 00:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't want to argue with you just for the sake of arguing. I've stated my position, and I'm ending this here. At least until Mecha replies. -- 00:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :O.O This argument is both enlightening and entertaining, how... profound. I like a dose of humor with my learning, thank ye. At any rate, I sensed that my name has been invoked. Now then, LA, what judgment do you want me to pass? Or rather, where do you want my commentary? (So many choices...) King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like your opinion on my objection to Xion's appearance. If you need some specific pointers, I can give them. -- 00:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Xion disc. continued I see. Hrm. Well, you wanted Sora, Riku, etc. to interact with characters they've never met before, correct? Well, Sora never met Xion, and Riku doesn't have any memories of her, so it's as if they never met. Therefore, Sora and everyone else would be interacting with a character they've never met before. And in any case, as Escaflowne X brought up, I've clearly established that this Xion is not the Xion that Riku would be familiar with if they had "met", to such an extent that she's ALMOST a different character entirely. Any thing beyond that, you'll need to give me pointers, but unless you can show up JFK, my decision stands. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Right. However, I think i forgot to add in the opening that this takes place in the future. Since we don't know what happens after Kingdom hearts II (as Sora could've "freed Xion from her torment") we can't have anything that could compromise the canon story. -- 00:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :... Your point? Terra and Kefka have a different relationship in Dissidia than they do in FFVI, as do Tidus and Jecht. Dissidia isn't canon to the Final Fantasy series, and I see no reason why this should be strictly canon to Kingdom Hearts, either. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just trying to stay constant, Mecha. And all I'm asking is if there are any other protagonists/characters you can use. -- 00:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :... I could technically use someone else in Damage, Inc., but none of the other protagonists in the Nightverse would work quite as well as Xion for this. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I see. I was keeping my fingers crossed for Vector Zero, until I realized he wasn't in Nightverse. ....I guess Xion would be okay, but the interaction/conditions between her and Sora/Riku would need to be limited. On another note, she'd have a fricken badass Ex Mode. -- 00:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Vector Zero is in the Holy Blade Order universe that Ribbons made. And Vector Gray is in KHL and the League of Abstraction, but not Nightverse. But yes, Xion does have a fricken' badass EX Mode. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 01:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I guess a special case can be made. -- 01:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :And I presume you won't give Escaflowne X much more trouble about the Vanitas Sentiment? The odds of him reappearing in canon anyway are slim at best. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 01:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*finds difficulty saying it* Yeah... i guess... -- 01:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :ATTABOY!!! (or girl, whichever one you are. Don't remember if I know already.) *slaps LA on the back so hard it breaks something* King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 01:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Boy. -- 01:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :for the Xion from nightverse, maybe Sora and Riku including everyone else can be all "You look familair" and have everyone be clueless. 01:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude... I know that anons can't take part, but that was Ribbons. Can't remove the nomination, yeah, and voting isn't open yet, but thought I'd point it out. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. maggosh 16:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Any time. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) So then, I presume that we begin voting later today? Or is it tomorrow? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Today is the last day of nominations. Starting at exactly 0:01 tomorrow morning, voting begins. Evnyofdeath 14:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Voting begins tomorrow. There is no planned set time for it to start. -- 19:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC)